ToD: Nathaniel's Tale
by MidnightsLastKiss
Summary: Prequal to "The Tale of Delta" We travel back and go deep into the past of Nathaniel Jakobi, and how he went from a caretaker to a guardian to a soldier to Delta's side. Rated M for Violence, Language and, of course Sexual Themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Aright, this was going to be a chapter in the Tale of Delta, but I felt that it would make the story seem more about Nathaniel than the story should be, (Fellow author Phil-O agrees) so now some of the choices he (will) makes, the things he has or will say will make more sense, and now we see what exactly Sophia did to him. It all started three year before Bioshock 2 in Siren Ally's Little sister orphanage (Nate is 15 at this point) Hopefully you will enjoy this story. Remember to leave a review, send a request, and/or check out my other stories.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock in any way. All copyrights given to respected owners.)**

A little sister's squeal could be heard down the corridors of the little sister orphanage, followed by the sounds of rushed footsteps. She ran because she knew _he _was after her again. She ran herself in to a corner; there was nowhere left to go. He had finally caught her, he reached out for her and… gently poked her nose.

"Tag," He laughed, "your it."

And he ran now the little sister hot on hi tail. She gave a sharp whistle and several other sisters came out and he fell to the ground. The sisters climbed on top of him and began to tickle him. They all laughed.

"N-No fair!" Nate said between laughs, "You-ha, called in back up!"

Nathaniel loved his job, he was hired to ensure the sisters happiness until they could be given a protector. That normally consisted that playing go-fish, tag, storytelling, and simply talking to them. The only down side to his job was he always grew a little attached to the girls, so it was painful to see them go. But, he always had them in his heart, he had memories, that always made him feel better.

They laughed and played until they heard a foot tapping. They looked up to see Dr. Tenenbaum, hands on her hips looking at Nate with a certain look that made him nervous. He quickly stood and the girls looked to Nate.

"Nathan," she started, "We have found a Jenna a protector, she will be sent off tomorrow." Then she walked away.

The girls all looked at Nate, a sad smile on his face.

"Papa Nate," one sister, named Liz, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, I'm alright." He said feigning a smile for their sakes.

Jenna was a relatively shy girl, who kept quiet normally hiding her pale eyes behind her Auburn hair. Nate would talk to her, and she actually had a lot to say. She was a very clever girl with a smile that would melt the Heart of even Andrew Ryan himself. It would take a while, but she would adjust to gathering, they all did. He walked to the Large room set up as the sleeping quarters, while the others played and went about their normal day, Jenna wasn't on her bed reading a book like she normally did. He ran into a fellow work, a thirteen-year-old volunteer by the name of Jubilee, most just called her Joule. She was a very nice girl who always judged others by actions, not physical characteristics, as many had called her ugly as she grew up. She was far from ugly, at least the way Nate saw her. She was about 5'-5", maybe 100 lbs., at most. She had sandy-blonde hair, eyes so dark a blue that they appeared almost purple, her cream-colored skin was dotted with a few freckles that went from one cheek, over her nose, to the other. The only minor detail he noticed that people may consider unattractive was the birth mark over her right eye, which looked like a bruise of some sort, but other than that, what was her flaw?

Nathaniel had to admit, she was cute; no… she was beautiful? Beautiful face, Great personality, and a rather lovely body, not that he was some kind of sicko who loved to undress women with his eyes. How ever there was something about her that he couldn't figure out, she had tis way of making him feel…weird, like he was someone different.

"Earth to Nathaniel, Come in Nathaniel." Jubilee teased waving a hand in front of his face, a smile on her face.

"Hmm? Oh Joule, w-what's up?" He asked slightly embarrassed.

"Nothin', just thought you came in here looking for Jenna, I think she said she was going to the craft room one last time."

"Thanks." He said leaving before she could see his cheeks redden. He walked to the craft room to find Jenna hard at work. He cleared his throat, she turned and hid what she was working on behind her back.

"So, Jenna," he started, "excited about start being a gather tomorrow?"

"A little," she said quietly, "but I'm sad, too."

He walked over to her , kneeled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"And Why is that Jenna?" He asked, "Are you going to miss your friends and Tenenbaum?"

"Yeah," she said looking at him with that little "helpless puppy" look that all little girls seemed to be able to pull off, "but do you know what I will miss most?"

"What?"

"I think I'll miss Papa Nate more than anything."

Nate took a moment to let that soak in, then came up with something. He took one of the beaded necklaces that the girls made but didn't want. And attached to it his family ring, since every child in the Jacobi Family got two it was no big deal to him since he still had the one.

"Take this," he said holding it out to her, "if you ever miss me, or any of them remember they will always be cared with you, right here."

He pointed to the spot on her chest where her heart lay beneath

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she wrapped her little arms around him. Nate returned the hug and lifted her into his arms as she cried into his shoulder.

"It will be alright, little one, it will be alright."

Nate tried to sound certain of that, but he had no idea what to expect, this was Rapture after-all.

**Later that night… **

Nate exited the large bedroom, making sure all the girls were content before he started to walk down the eerily light streets of rapture to his apartment. As he walked down the streets he had heard a scream from nearby alley, he knew the voice that gave that scream; it was Jubilee. Not thinking of his own risk he reached for his boot and pulled out a small .32 pistol. He had it in the event that Fountaine's Men would break in to the orphanage for the ADOM. He ran like the devil was chasing him to her, when he got there he saw a man, dressed in black, holding a knife to her throat, fondling her left breast through her, now torn, shirt. He licked her face.

"Young girls like yourself shouldn't walk these streets alone." He said in a lecherous voice, "I will teach you that lesson, and I plan to enjoy every moment of it."

He kicked her shins, forcing her to the ground. He used his free hand to undue his belt which didn't succeed, because a bullet hit his hand. He looked to see who shot him as another bullet hit his left knee , causing him to fall down to the ground. Nate appeared from the shadows and without a word, held the gun to the man's head, point-blank. The man laughed an insane laugh.

"You only want her for yourself don't you; who can resist that alluring little slut?"

Enraged, Nate kick the man in the side of the head, and put the pistol between his eyes.

"Che Dio abbia pietà di voi, perché non lo farò."He said as he pulled the trigger.

(NOTE: What Nate said is Italian for: "May God have mercy on you, because I will not."

Or at least that's what Google translates it to.)

The man grunted as the bullet went through his skull. Nate quickly went Jubilee's side, removing his jacket, and putting it on her shoulders to cover her torn clothes. She was crying, he had never seen her cry so hard, of course she was almost raped so she has every reason to be afraid, every right to cry. She held on to him like her very life depended on it. She shook like a leaf during a tornado. He held her in his arms, gently stroked her hair. He tried to stand, but she held on to him like a vice.

"Nate, please," She said between sobs, "please, d-don't leave me alone, please!"

He stayed with her, and they stayed there for a while, until Jubilee finally cried herself to sleep. Nate lifted her into his arms carefully as to not wake her, grabbed her hand-bag and cared her to his apartment. Once there he laid her down on his bed, as he had decided he would sleep on the couch tonight. Before he went to lay down on the couch he went through her hand bag. Normally he wouldn't do such a thing, but he hoped to find some sort of contact for her family. After about ten minutes of searching he found her library card. On the back was her phone number, in case the librarian had to contact her on a missing book.

He dialed the phone number, and almost immediately someone picked up. He assumed her father

"Hello?' he said.

"Hello, you must be Jubilee's father?"

"Who is this, and how do you know my daughter?"

"My name is Nathaniel Jacobi, I'm an assistant at the little sister orphanage in siren alley, where your daughter volunteers. She stayed late to help Dr. Tenenbaum and me with some paper work and clean up. She had fallen asleep while working, so she is still at the orphanage, asleep in a spare bed. Dr. Tenenbaum told me to call you so you know would know where she is."

There was a silence.

"Alright, so long as she's safe. Tell her to call me as soon as she can."

"Very well, sir. Good-bye."

He felt dirty for lying, but he didn't want to worry her family any more than they already were. He crawled on to the couch and closed his eyes in an effort to fall asleep. Finally falling asleep, dreamt. In the dream he saw a large room with marble floors and columns, it appeared to be a Grand Ball, like in the stories he read to the sisters. He saw Jubilee in a red silk dress, her hair pulled up in a fancy bun atop her head. He himself was dressed in a black tuxedo with a red rose poking out of the button hole near his neck. They began dancing to the slow tempo the piano had set for the band. Then their face's drew closer to one an others, but as their lips touched his eye shot open.

'Why was she in my dream?' He wondered to himself.

He looked to the clock and saw it was 3:45 a.m. He fell asleep once more waking to the alarm he had set for 7 a.m. Today was going to be an interesting day, that much was certain.

**A/N: Alright, tell me what you think, also I'm debating on posting some concept art for my OC's on my deviantArt account (Heamaphage2494). So, I'm going to make this a poll, if you think I should vote for which ones, or all of them. If you think I shouldn't then vote that. I want the opinion of the readers, so vote. Chapter 2: coming soon. Chapter 6 for The Tale of Delta will be up hopefully by the end of the month.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thought I would experiment with POV's, mix things up a little. Tell me what you think.**

Jubilee's POV

My eyes fluttered open slowly, my head was pounding, my eyes felt watery, and to make matter's worse; I had no idea where I was. My heart started pounding, almost as fast as my head. All I really remembered from last night was being attacked in an alley, Nate putting a bullet in the attacker, and him holding me in his arms, then nothing. Did I fall asleep in his arms? I felt my face getting warm, just the thought of falling asleep in his arms was embarrassing, too say the least. I felt a cool air hit my chest, when I looked down I saw that I was shirtless. Now I remember wearing a shirt last night, and I remember that bastard tarring it open, and- well its best not thinking of what he could have done. I looked around and saw a black shirt lying on the floor, it was better than walking around topless in god knows where. I walked to the door, and opened it slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Nate's POV

I had to hurry, and finish fixing Joule's blouse. That bastard ripped it to get to her young body, I'm glad I put a bullet between his eyes, sick fucker. Should've snapped his neck, naw, too quick and painless. People like him don't deserve to draw breathe, let alone given quick and easy deaths. I laughed at myself, realizing I sounded like some kind of psychopath. I mean, I'm crazy, yes, but not psychopathic.

Still I was working, sewing on new fabric to repair what hadn't been torn off. That is until I heard someone clear their throat causing me to look up, which made me jab my finger with the needle. I saw it was Joule, and she didn't look really happy. There was nothing I could say to her that wouldn't hurt me in the process.

"Care to explain?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well we can't have you running about with a torn shirt, I was hoping to get it repaired before you woke up, but I see that wasn't going to happen." I told her.

I finished the last repair and threw her the shirt as I started breakfast. We ate the hash-browns and pancakes, at least now I know she likes my cooking, hell I've never seen someone eat as quickly or as much as she did.

Jubilee's POV

Wow! He's friendly, he's kind, and he can cook. Is there nothing he can't do? But, the thing is nobody is as nice as he is in Rapture, at least not without cause, I had to ask him why he saved me.

Normal POV

"Nate," Joule asked, "can I ask you something?"

"Certainly" He replied setting the last plate by the sink.

"Why did you save me last night? You have to have a reason, right?"

Nate stopped moving, he took in a deep breath and then turned to Joule.

"Because of what happened to my sister."

Joule saw tears form in the corners of his eyes.

"What happened?" She asked stepping closer.

Nate fists clenched, trying to hold back the memory; the night he watched his sister be violated and killed, as he was held back and forced to watch helplessly. But too late he heard her screams echo in his ears again. He felt the tears stream down his cheeks, he didn't care he had to say something.

"I was forced to watch those sick bastards rape my sister," He said through gritted teeth, "I was forced to watch every motion, hear every scream. They had me held by my arms after they beat me and had a knife to my throat. When they were finished they-they took a shotgun to the back of her head."

He had to stop before he broke down into sorrow and anger. Out of nowhere it seemed Jubilee wrapped her arms around Nate, the look on her face was one of regret.

Jubilee's POV

'Stupid stupid stupid!' I tell myself, 'Why did I doubt him? He probably hates me now for opening that wound.'

Why did I- How could I have ever doubt him? He'd saved me, and how did I repay him? With cutting open something I never should have.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

He put his arms around me then, and held me to him.

"It's fine," He said soothingly, "I couldn't save her but I did save you."

He looked me dead in the eyes when he said that. I smiled, stood on the tips of my toes and kissed his cheek. I saw his face redden a bit and I giggled.

"We-We should probably get going." He said trying to hide his face from me.

I nodded and grabbed a jacket. He followed me out.

Nathaniel's POV

She kissed me. Why the hell did she do that? All it did was get me flustered, now that's all I could think about. That is until we got to the orphanage, and I saw Jenna, the youngest little sister, about to leave with a big daddy. I think she spotted me as she told him to stop and ran to me, not think I ran and scooped her up, giving her one last hug good bye.

"Papa Nate I have something for you." She said to my surprise.

Out of the little pocket on the front of her dress she pulled out a cross made of three nails and what I'm guessing was a coat hanger to hold the arms together. On top was a loop and it was attached to a silver chain. She put it in my hand.

"If you ever miss me remember that I'm always with you right here." She said pointing to my heart. I felt tears again, but I didn't care. I hugged her once again, before she ran off back to her daddy, and left. For some reason that reminded me-

"Hey, Joule, your father wants you to call him when you get the chance." She nodded and went inside. I put the cross-necklace on, and followed her in

**LATER THAT NIGHT** (Normal POV)…

Nate and Joule both left late that night, Nate for his normal reasons, Joule just for the reason of not wanting to get attacked again. When they left Nate walked her to the Bathe-sphere, and saw that she got home safe. They sat in the mini-submersible vehicle; neither of them spoke for a while. Nate noticed Jubilee was muttering something to herself, but didn't think much of it. She finally broke the silence.

"Say, Nate, I've been thinking-"

"That's a scary thought." He said sarcastically earning him a giggle and a playful punch to the shoulder.

"I was thinking, well, you save me last night, and I sort of think you're…you're…"

"What am I?" I chuckled.

"The better question is what aren't you? You're funny, you're kind, you're cute." Jubilee tried to stop that last thought but too late it spilled out.

"Well, what a coincidence, you're fun, you're sweet, and pretty cute yourself."

"Oh. Thank you." She said adverting her gaze.

Nate just chuckled. But then he decided to try something.

"Say, Joule, I've got a question for you."

"Yeah?" She asked still not looking him in the eyes.

"You see a buddy of mine got me a couple of day passes to Arcadia, and I was wondering would you like to go with me tomorrow, since we both don't have to volunteer tomorrow?"

"I would love to." She said looking up to him.

He walked up to her and bent his head down, giving her, her first real kiss. Which she happily excepted. Nate already knew tomorrow was going to be a good day.


End file.
